


Swan Celestial

by KataraTakaran



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Magic, Minor side-character death, Swan Princess AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraTakaran/pseuds/KataraTakaran
Summary: He was cursed to live his life out as a common animal; but how often do curses work out in the casters favour?





	Swan Celestial

They had been cast out. Cursed as they fled. The wings of their divinity overtook their shapes as they flew, replacing skin with soft down. By the time they reached the world below, the world of mortals, there was no trace of them left. Only a pair of ethereal, eternal cranes, each clutching a small, silver hatchling in their claws. 

How odd they must have looked, a paired couple, but instead filling their nest with flamingo and swan chicks. Especially on a lake that had no place homing any of those birds. 

Their oddness was not meant to last. 

A hunter took their mother first, a bullet dying her white feathers scarlet. He would have come back for the second crane, had it still been alive the next day. All he found was a headless beast, killed in the night. 

The flamingo hatchling would return to Heaven if it killed him; which dragging such a large head along might. 

Leaving only the swan to salt the lake with tears. He would salt it a long time, year after year, as he grew from ugliest cygnet into majesty. Surviving until grey down was replaced by black feathers that shone purple in the sunlight. When in the moonlight, he was but black. Except when, by pure chance, the moonlight struck the water he rested in. 

Magic, like waves of brilliant water, rose up about him. It pulled free his feathers, leaving pale skin. A man replaced the waterfowl, draped in plum feathers like a cape. 

It was the first time he’d spoken in nearly 20 years, and the words were lost in a distraught wail. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, wish plot bunnies would stay focused??? But apparently they hate me. 
> 
> Just wanna write 4D :(


End file.
